Johnny Velazquest meets Ink Linc!
by MasterCaster
Summary: Johnny Velazquest refuses to believe Lisa's claims of the existence of the Multiverse. But when the Guardian of the Multiverse, himself is accidentally summoned to his world, will Johnny's doubts change? (Johnny Velazquest owned by 364wii)


**I wanted to thank 364wii for allowing me to use his OC for this little idea I had.**

 _By now, all of you are used to hearing about the house with ten girls, one_ _boy, and two parents. But in this world, lives another male besides the father and son, a guy named Johnny Velazquest, an 18-year old male with dark skin and a decent body build. When he was younger, Johnny was adopted into the Loud Family just a year before their only son, Lincoln Loud was born. Johnny is very close to his adopted siblings but is more closer to Lincoln than the rest, calling him his little brother and usually helps the white-haired child with his plans. The sisters also like Johnny but more than what you think, but they also get annoyed with him when he successfully pranks them._

 _Johnny enjoys working on vehicles and doing other manly things but above all, be with his family. Though he sometimes has his disagreements with the Louds which are either big or small, one disagreement he's having currently with Lisa is under way._

Lisa Loud, genius of the loud family, was in a middle of an argument with her adopted brother about her testing the possible existence of ' _The Multiverse Theory_ '. The same subject you would find in comic books, but Lisa gained the interest of the possibility of multiple earths after making a real working time machine.

As she explained it to her siblings her ideas after a dream that Lincoln had told her about, they became very interested even the sisters who don't give a rat's butt about anything science fiction. But like how an atheist doesn't believe in God, Johnny doesn't believe in the multiverse theory, stating how ridiculous it sounded.

Being the argumentative type, Lisa stated every fact about her research only for Johnny to shoot her down each time. Johnny just didn't want for his little sister to believe in such nonsense. Later, Lisa marched into her room with an angered expression.

"How dare he try to disprove my claims? I'm the scientist and what is he? Sure as heck doesn't share my own IQ, that's what it is!" Lisa pouted

The rest of her siblings poked their heads into the bedroom with worried expressions.

"Lisa? Are you alright?" asked Lincoln

Lisa glared at her brother.

"No." she growled

"Is there anything you want us to do, bruh?" Luna asked

"Bring me some glue to fix my shattered pride.' Lisa deadpanned

"They have glue for that?" asked Leni

Lisa uttered a sigh so hard that it puts all of Lucy's eight-years of living sighs combined to shame.

"Can't you just build a machine that can make some vortex that shows alternate realities? Because I can help." Lana suggested

"I appreciate your assistance but it will take a long period of time( _and money_ ) to create a fully-functional machine that allows you to go through different dimensions at will." Lisa explained

"So what will you do now?" asked Lola

Lisa pouted her lip.

"Well, I immediately left the living room in the middle of the argument so it won't be surprising if johnny is enjoying his victory, believing that he had won. I'll show him though, I will!"

As Lisa began to go on about how she'll prove her adopted brother wrong, Leni suddenly became distracted by a sparkling object that caught her eyesight. Sitting on the table was an indigo colored crystal-like rock that shined like how a disco ball does once it comes in contact with bright lights.

"OOOOHHHHHHHHH! What's that?" Leni cooed as she approached the pretty jewel.

"That's something I found in the backyard a few days ago. I decided to study it as I never seen a rock like that before. Now please be careful not to..."

 _CRASH_

"dangit, leni..." Lisa groaned

Like a cat with a vase or glass cup, Leni knocked the stone off of the table where it fell to the ground where it immediately broke into millions of pieces.

"oops.." said Leni

Lincoln looked at the pile and back at Lisa.

"Do you have anymore?" he asked

Lisa shook her head.

"That's why I found it so special. That was the only rock which looked that way in all of royal woods. Aaaand it's gone!" she groaned

While everyone was paying attention to Lisa, Leni crouched towards the pile to see if she could use the shards to make something out of it only for the shards to immediately disappear.

"The gem is gone." Leni announced

Everyone looked towards her.

"Wow! How did you clean that up so fast, Leni?" Lynn questioned

"I didn't. They just disappeared." she responded

But little did they know, when the stone broke, it sent out a sound wave unheard by the human ears. The sound wave spread itself far and wide which broke the world's dimensional barrier and into the multiverse unknown to the loud's. The sound finally reached the ears of a certain someone who's job is to protect the multiverse from danger. And now, his current objective is to track where the sound wave of the siren stone originated.

* * *

 _Back at the Loud House..._

"Shard from a diamond don't just disappear in thin air." Lisa explained

"Maybe Lola took em?" Luan suggested

Lola snapped her fingers.

"Dang it! I totally could've!" the princess pouted

"Maybe Charles at them?"

"Yeah, but that would be harmful for him."

While the siblings were trying to solve this mystery, a mint green colored paint puddle formed on the carpet behind them as a figure began to emerge from it.

"Leni, just admit that you threw the shard out of the window or something. I'm in no mood for games." Lisa explained

"Maybe the shards disappeared back into some inter-dimensional void that is unknown to mankind." a voice similar to Lincolns suggested.

"Here's Lincoln with his dork theories!." Lynn taunted

"One: Ouch. Two: I didn't say anything." Lincoln replied

"Then who said it?" Lori scowled

"I did!" a voice answered.

The sibling's faces went blank as they slowly turned around to see a figure about Luna's height wearing an umber brown cloak with a hood on his head and a 3 foot long paintbrush hanging on his back standing right behind them.

All they could see under the hood was a dark shadow covering the top of the figure's face with the mouth area showing caucasian skin and a smile.

"Hi." the figure greeted

...

...

...

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The siblings screamed all at once in fear at the intruder who came out of nowhere. The figure's smile shrank as his arms protruded from his cloak as a way to calm the louds.

"Sorry, sorry, that's my bad!" the figure apologized only for the siblings to continued screaming.

Knowing that he won't be heard, the figure grabbed a blowhorn that he had for comical reasons and pressed down on the top, unleashing a loud noise.

The noise ceased the kid's screaming.

Seeing this chance to talk, the figure began.

"Hi, again. That was my fault as I shouldn't have startled you guys." he explained

"Who are you?" Lori asked out of fear of the possible dangerous person.

"Name's Ink Linc. Guardian of the Multiverse." he answered proudly

Lisa perked up.

"Did you say..multiverse? As in more than one earths?" she asked in mild interest.

"That's right, Lisa. More than one earths!" Ink replied

"Wait..how did you know my sister's name? And why are you in our house?" Luan questioned

"I'll show you. Just don't freak out." Ink explained as he pulled down his hood from his head.

Everyone in the rooms eyes widened as their jaws dropped. The sisters looked at Lincoln who's mouth was hanging the longest as staring back at him was a person who look exactly like him but four years older.

Ink Linc opened up his cloak to reveal a blue and black suit with orange gloves/boots with steel braces around his elbows and knees with a brown strap on his body which is holding the paintbrush on his back.

Lisa was the only one who walked closer to her brother's look-a-like. She looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"Is it true? Does the multiverse exist?" she asked

Ink crouched to Lisa's level.

"Yes, it exists." he answers

Lisa smiles as she jumps in joy.

"YES! YES! YES! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Lisa cheered

Ink watched in amusement as Lisa hopped around but then remembered about the stone. So he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"As much as I enjoy making people happy, I was called hear. So have anyone of you came in contact and broke a siren stone recently?" Ink asked only to see the siblings collectively confused expressions.

"Okay, have any of you found a indigo crystal rock sorta thing?" he asked again

"Oh, yeah! Leni knocked it off of Lisa's table." Lana replied

"Case closed. But breaking a siren stone always means that my help is needed. So what's going on?" Ink questioned seriously

The siblings just looked at each other, unsure how to reply.

"So a false alarm, I presume?" asked the guardian

"Actually, I was hoping you could assist us on something!" Lisa piped up

"With what?" Ink scowled

Lisa started to explain her situation to the alternate version on her brother.

"So Johnny doesn't believe in the multiverse? Guess this one isn't different from the others." Ink stated

"There's different versions of Johnny?" Lori asked

Ink nodded.

"Just like how there's different versions of you and everyone else living here." he answered

So the kids and guardian started to plan...

* * *

Johnny Velazquest laid on the couch asleep.

After his lecture to Lisa about why this " _multiverse_ " doesn't exist, she just left the living room. Johnny didn't want his little sister to be mad at him, but he also didn't want her to be believing in something so redundant. He'll just buy her a candy bar to make it up to her when he wakes up.

 _Sniff Sniff_

Johnny started to smell a strong scent, like the one you get from a permanent marker. It smelt like it was on his face bag.

 _Wait..._

Johnny shot up from the couch and ran upstairs towards the bathroom mirror.

He looked at his reflection to see that someone drew a cartoon mustache with a long nosy, monocle on his eye, and a big goofy mouth with a tongue sticking out.

"What the heck?!" Johnny yelled

He suddenly heard laughter coming from downstairs.

"Of course..." he muttered under his breath as he walked out of the bathroom and descended downstairs.

Johnny entered the living room to see all ten siblings point and laugh at him.

"Alright, who drew on my bag? You all know how important this thing is to me!' Johnny fumed as the siblings continued to laugh.

"We didn't do it." Lori said smugly

Johnny rolled his eyes.

"One of you had to of done it! I can guess Lisa drew on me to get revenge, right?" He asked while glaring as the genius toddler.

"Incorrect!" Lisa smiled

"Then who did it?" he asked furiously

"I drew on your bag." a voice behind Johnny revealed.

Johnny turned to see Ink floating right behind him with his hood off.

"Hello, Jonathan" Ink greeted

Jonathan, now very confused, stared at Ink including his face.

"Why do you look like my brother? Oh, I get it! You must be some android Lisa made who looks like him. Or better yet, a clone but taller and more masculine." he concluded, earning a glare from Lincoln.

Ink shook his head.

"Wrong-O! I'm from an alternate universe." Ink Linc explained

Johnny stared at Ink blankly before laughing and soon stopped.

"I'm sorry, but an android who looks like Lincoln ain't gonna make me believe in something so childish." Johnny snapped

Ink shrugged as he looked over to the siblings.

"Should I show him?" he asked, the siblings nodded at him, giving the guardian permission.

With a flick of his wrist, Ink grabs his paintbrush and swipes the bristles on the carpet, leaving a navy blue paint puddle if front of Johnny.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HECK?!" Johnny screamed at Ink's face as he grabbed a box of tissues on a nearby table and tried to clean the paint.

"Lynn and Rita will have a cow when they see this mess. Why are you guys so calm?" he asked his siblings as he continued to wipe.

Moving his hand slightly forward, Ink makes the paint expand towards Johnny's legs, much to his surprise.

"Crap! Crap! It's spreading!" Johnny panics, imagining the fury that his adopted parents will unleash upon them all.

He then starts to scrub furiously only to feel himself sinking slowly.

"Hey, HEY! HELP ME!" Johnny screams as he continues to sink, reaching for his siblings only to see them smiling at him.

Ink Linc walks on the portal and starts to sink along with Johnny.

Hold your breath, buddy." said Ink

As the paint reaches to his neck, Johnny closes his eyes tight and holds his breath as he finally submerges.

"Be back in a few." Ink tells the Louds as his head also disappears into the puddle.

The paint then shrinks and vanishes.

"You know? I'm literally relieved that had happened. I was afraid that we would've had to clean that up before mom and dad gets home." said Lori, her siblings agreeing with her.

* * *

A portal opens up in a twilight colored plane. A figure quickly falls out as he screams in terror only for another figure to shoot out of the portal and immediately catch him.

"Johnny..Quit screaming and open your eyes." Ink commanded as he held onto Johnny while floating.

Johnny slowly opened his eyes only for them to shoot wide at the sight.

"W-What is this place?" he asked

"This, my friend, is the multiverse!" Ink reveals

In front of the two are countless bodies of bright lights in shapes resembles stars. Sounds of familiar voices came from each light.

"What are those?" asked Johnny, showing interest.

"Those are gateways to alternate dimensions. Quadrillions of them are collected here." Ink answers as he slowly flies past the AU gateways.

"Each AU has a story to it. Stories of Romance, Horror, Action, Adventure, and that's the tip of the iceberg! You see, Johnny? Your universe isn't the only one in existence. Different versions of your siblings and parents exist... even different versions of you." he concluded

Johnny's head spins to face Ink.

"Me?" the teen asks, still trying to process everything that has happened.

Ink says yes and replies.

"And you want me to show me the alternate versions of you?" Ink suggests

Johnny nods, his mouth still agape.

Ink, with his paintbrush, summons his magic paint and opens another portal into a new AU which leads in front of the loud house.

Johnny tilted his head in confusion.

Are we back in my universe?" he questioned

"Nope. Let's take a closer look at the window, shall we?"

"But...won't people see us and wonder why we're looking through someone's window?" Johnny asks

Ink pursed his lips.

"True." he stated as he placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

Ink activated his ability to turn invisible which, by the hand on Velazquest's shoulder, turning him invisible as well.

No one saw as two figures walked up the steps only for Johnny to trip as he couldn't see his foot in order to use it to climb the stair.

At the window, the two peered in to see the living room along with eleven siblings sitting on the couch which Johnny recognized to be his adopted family. The most notable difference, however, is that they were different genders (out of all, he digged the boy luna's mohawk).

"Wait...why are my sisters boys and Lincoln a girl?" Johnny questioned, clearly confused.

"This is known as a genderbent universe. It's where everyone's gender is reversed. Instead of Lori to Lily, it"s Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi, and Leon. And Lincoln is a girl named Linka." Ink explained

"Wait, _Linka_? That sounds lame. Did mom and dad of this world just stop being creative when she was born? I get why Lynn is still named Lynn here because that name's unisex. But couldn't the female version of my brother be named _Liberty_ or something?" ranted Johnny

Ink shrugged.

"I don't make the AU's, I just guard them." the guardian deadpanned

Something in the house immediately caught the two's eyes, a young woman came down the stairs.

Her wardrobe was strikingly similar to Johnny's but more feminine. And the coat he usually wears was tied around her waste. Like Johnny, she had a bag over her head but with noticeable braids sticking out of the bottom.

"Woah!" Johnny gasped while his eyes shined.

"Who's that?" he asked while his eyes stuck to the woman.

"That's Jonna Velazquest. Your female counterpart." Ink answered

Jonna walked towards where Linka sat on the couch. She proceeded to life Linka from her seat where Jonna landed and sat Linka on her lap as they continued to watch TV.

Ink smiled at the sight as there's nothing he loves more than a happy family.

His smile then shrunk as his invisible eyes shifted to Johnny.

"You're drooling, aren't you?"

Johnny quickly snapped out of his daze.

"Uhhhh..N-naw man!" Johnny lied

"Yeah, yeah. Let's move to the next universe, lover boy." Ink teased

* * *

 _One portal hop later..._

Ink Linc and Johnny emerged from the paint portal in front of another Loud House in this new universe. They immediately noticed that the sky above was oddly red while the grass was a darker shade of green.

"W-What?" Johnny trembled, clearly unnerved by the surroundings.

"Don't worry. This universe isn't _that_ bad." Ink reassured

The guardian placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder, turning both invisible on time as a figure walked upon the yard.

The figure was this world's Lincoln who was strikingly different from the one Johnny's used to.

This Lincoln had black hair and wore a black polo instead of orange. His buck teeth looked more sharper rather than round and dull.

This Lincoln looked seriously peeved about something as he stomped up to the steps with Ink and Johnny following up close.

"What's with this Lincoln?" Johnny whispered

"We're in a world where everyone's kinda edgy and mean. Something changed in America's history that made the world like this." Ink whispered back

"So...kinda like underfell?" Johnny aksed

"Basically." Ink replied

 ** _SLAM!_**

The two jumped, noticing that this Lincoln slammed the door behind him.

Looking through the front window, Ink and Johnny saw the Lincoln run upstairs while his sisters, also in darker clothing and different hairstyles (besides this world's Lucy who had white hair and a white dress on) sat on the couch.

"Hey, twerp! Quit slamming doors!" Lori roared from the couch and immediately went back to her phone.

"Ugh! Bobby's such a loser!" Lori scoffed

"Can I have him?" Leni asked with the same kind smile that Johnny always adored from his world.

Lori eyes shot towards her sister.

"No way, idiot!" Lori sneered

Leni's smile turned into a dark frown.

"DON"T CALL ME AN IDIOT!" Leni roared as she leaped towards Lori, causing a dust cloud as the two began to fight as the rest continued to stare at the TV, clearly bored.

Outside, Ink and Johnny continued to watch.

"Dang. And I thought my Lori and Leni's fights were rough." Johnny grimaced

"Yeah. Let's follow Lincoln.: said Ink

The front door suddenly opened and then closed and the sound of footsteps went up the stairs. The siblings who weren't fighting watched all of this happen.

Lynn glared at Lucy.

"Dang it, Luce! Are you messing with spirits again?" the jock asked annoyed

"You better hope not, remember how mad mom and dad got when you summoned ghosts into our house." Luna added

Lucy immediately defended herself.

"I wasn't doing anything like that this time, honest! And I only summoned those spirits because I wanted friends.." the anti-goth sadly explained

The sisters found Lucy's explanation to be very pathetic, but they also couldn't help but to feel sorry for their sister.

* * *

 _Upstairs..._

Lincoln made it to the top only to bump into his older brother, Johnny (who also wore darker clothing) who was also on the second floor.

"Watch it, bozo!" dark johnny snapped

Lincoln just ignored his brother as he ran to his room and closed the door behind him.

"What? No apology?" dark johnny scowled as he walked towards his brother's room

"Ah, crap. Am I a bully in this world?" Johnny wondered

Dark johnny opened the door to Lincoln's room to see him holding a framed picture as he growled like a mad dog at it.

Lincoln immediately took the picture out of the frame and tore it in half, throwing the two pieces on the ground as he crossed his arms and looked down to his knees with his teeth clinched.

"Woah, calm the temper tantrum you baby!" dark johnny cracked as he looked down at the torn photo only to grow silent by looking at it.

"I-Is this the photo of you and Ronnie Anne?" asked dark johnny as he picked up the two halves and put them together, revealing a photo of a smiling Lincoln with his arm around a smiling Ronnie Anne (who wore darker clothing, obviously).

Lincoln hissed at the name.

Dark Johnny looked at the photo and back at his brother.

"Lincoln...did something happen?" dark johnny questioned only to not get an answer.

Frustrated, dark johnny flicked Lincoln hard on the side of his head.

"I'm talking to you, lame-o!" dark johnny sneered

Johnny was about to go in and lay the smack-down on his edgy counterpart only for Ink to stop him.

Recovering from the strike, Lincoln glared up at his brother.

Johnny noticed that his eyes are red and puffy, revealing that he was crying.

Dark Johnny began to feel like a jerk...which happens all the time.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that." dark johnny apologized as he sat next to Lincoln.

"she cheated on me..." Lincoln whispered

"What was that?" dark johnny asked

"Ronnie Anne cheated on me! I found her crashing lips with another guy!" he repeated so Johnny could hear.

Dark Johnny's eyes widened.

"WHAT! WITH WHO?" dark johnny yelled

"...Clyde" Lincoln answered sadly

"That stupid punk stole your girl? The nerve of that guy." dark johnny spatted before laying a hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"Don't worry about her. You know what they say about the un-loyal chicks." he continued only to hear Lincoln sniff.

"I-It's not just that..I loved her, I really did! And Clyde was my first best friend. My only best friend.." Lincoln explained as tears fell from his eyes.

Dark Johnny sighed

"He's not your _first and only_ best friend." dark johnny remarked

Lincoln turned to dark johnny as he continued.

"I always saw us as best friends, even before you met that rat. I remember holding you for the first time when you were born and I automatically thought " _This is my little bro! My best friend._ " dark johnny added

Lincoln's arms quickly wrapped around johnny's waist as more tears spilled from his eyes as his older brother kept his hand on the black-haired boy's shoulder.

" _AWWWWWW_ _!_ Is Stincoln crying?"

Dark Johnny, Johnny, and Ink looked over to the door to see this world's Lynn standing their with a cruel smile on her face.

"Can it, jockstrap! Lincoln just learned that his girlfriend has cheated on him for Clyde!" dark johnny shouted

Lynn's smile changed into surprise.

"WHAT?" she roared as she turned around and ran downstairs.

"GUYS! RONNIE ANNE CHEATED ON LINCOLN!" Lynn announced

" _WHAT?!_ " the rest of the sisters yelled from downstairs.

"Oh, I am literally going to give that loser Bobby and his lame-A sister a piece of my mind!" said Lori

Ink carefully led Johnny into the hallway.

"See, Johnny? Even the most dysfunctional of families can show their love to each other." Ink smiled...even though he's invisible.

"That's nice and all but can we leave? This place is making me feel all shivery." said Johnny

* * *

 _Another portal jump..._

Ink and Johnny jump out from another portal to end up in front of the Loud House.

Johnny felt relieved to see that everything is back to normal and nothing like the other AU they visited.

The two then heard cheering from the back of the house.

"Ohhh! An Au with a backyard party!" Johnny beamed

"Hmm. I like a good party." Ink added

Ink the grabbed Johnny by his coat and began to levitate in the air.

"HEY! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Johnny screamed in fear as his feet were no longer on the ground.

"I wanted to see what was going on by standing on the roof. I bet you're tired of just being invisible all the time." Ink explained as he flew up to the roof.

Landing safely, the two walked to the other side and peered into the backyard to see that this wasn't just a party..it was a wedding.

"I wonder who the bride and groom is?" Ink asked

"I don't know about you but I would like that cake down there. Wait...there's me!" Johnny announced as he pointed to his alternate counterpart this time without a bag and wearing a tuxedo.

The suited Johnny carved into the cake and plopped the slice onto a plate.

"Here you go, dear." he said

" _Dear_?" asked Johnny

From behind the wedding cake came Lori Loud who's dressed up in a bridal gown.

"Thank you, hubby!" Lori smiled as she and her husband kissed each other.

Ink's eyes widened slightly as Johnny's jaw dropped.

"I married Lori?" Johnny gasped

Ink remained silent.

"Why are you so quiet for?" Johnny scowled

Beads of sweat dropped from Ink's face.

"There...are other AU's where you marry Lori...or Leni...or Luna...or Luan..." Ink Linc answered sheepishly

Johnny facepalmed.

"Why did you bring me here?" Johnny sighed

Ink held up his hands.

"Honestly, I didn't know that this was happening. I just brought you to a random AU where you're in it." Ink replied

Johnny then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You want to go home now?" asked Ink

Johnny nodded.

"Yeah, Lisa proved me wrong. The multiverse does exist." Johnny admitted

* * *

 _Back at The Loud House..._

The sisters and Lincoln sat on the couch, awaiting for Johnny's return.

"So when do you guys think they'll be back?" asked Lynn

Suddenly, a copper brown paint puddle paint puddle manifested on the carpet and began to grow, allowing Ink and Johnny to return.

"I'm back!" Johnny announced proudly before walking up to Lisa.

"Lisa...I was wrong. And I'm sorry." he apologized in defeat

Lisa smirked.

"Thank you, Jonathan." she replied smugly

"Anyways, it was nice meeting you guys but you know...there's a multiverse to be looked after." Ink explained but before he could walk on the paint portal, Johnny stopped him.

"Wait, what about my bag?" Johnny fumed

"Oh, right." Ink chuckled as Johnny's vandalized paper bag mask.

With a quick swipe of his paintbrush on the bag's face, the permanent marker stains disappeared.

"Thanks!" Johnny said with relief

"Heh, you're welcome." Ink replied

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Lincoln

Ink Linc smiled at his counterpart.

"I have a feeling that we will meet again someday." Ink answered before stepping on the paint portal and waved good-bye to the family as his head sunk below, the paint puddle fading away.

"So Johnny, did you visit anywhere interesting?" asked Lori

Johnny gulped as he remembered the universe where he and Lori got married.

 **The End**

 **Ink Lincoln owned by me**

 **Johnny Velazquest owned by 364wii**


End file.
